wurmpediafandomcom-20200214-history
GM
What are Game Moderators In Wurm Online the Game Moderators (GMs) serve several purposes, some pertaining more to certain server types. They mediate player conflicts that may result from griefing, examine bugs, investigate exploits and a handful of other less colorful things. GMs are responsible for enforcing rules throughout the game and handling the penalties given to players that refuse to follow them. As a quirky side note Wurm actually refers to its Head GM as Game Master while the rest of the GMs are referred to as Game Moderators. Who are Game Moderators The original GMs were chosen from the initial player-base by the founding developers. Since then that tradition has continued with new GMs being selected by the Head GM and the current team. This means that all GMs are players just like you! Typically a GM is someone that has long term game experience, has shown a willingness to help and contribute to the community, and may have spent time as a CA (formerly known as CM). The Team GM name followed by regular character name. *'Oracle a.k.a. Barakus - Head Game Master' *Kilean a.k.a Haraldstern - Game Moderator *Qualia a.k.a. Eir - Game Moderator *LeveDara a.k.a. Mithika - Game Moderator *Bianca a.k.a. Niobe - Game Moderator *Enki a.k.a. Dreammaster - Game Moderator *Bodi a.k.a Pacer - Game Moderator *Epona - Game Moderator *Poseidon a.k.a. Wossoo - Game Moderator *Vali a.k.a. Spellcast - Game Moderator *Anhur a.k.a. Manny - Game Moderator *Foucault a.k.a. Wollschaf - Game Moderator *Pomona - Game Moderator *Freyr a.k.a. Tealc - Game Moderator *Rebelair - Game Moderator *Wolfram a.k.a Uzetaab - Game Moderator *Epiphron a.k.a Hord - Game Moderator *Numakulla a.k.a Rainbow7 - Game Moderator *Timur a.k.a. Tamorlane - Game Moderator *Shivertooth a.k.a Kiwibird - Game Moderator *Blackout a.k.a. Fathertime - Game Moderator *Horus - Game Moderator Retired GMs, Thanks guys! *Whos a.k.a. Horton - Game Moderator *Diana a.k.a. Lex - Game Moderator *Lakota a.k.a. Becket - Game Moderator *Emu a.k.a. Emoo - Game Moderator *Bahamut a.k.a. Commcd - Game Moderator *Chloe a.k.a. Pinkdaisy - Game Moderator *Fission a.k.a. Zerobyte - Game Moderator *Gibbogm a.k.a Gibbo - GM *Liphos - Head Game Master, website developer and client helper *Morph - Game Moderator *Unforgiven - Head Game Master *Escher a.k.a Urman - Game Moderator *Sentinel a.k.a. Inacron - Game Moderator *Helge - Game Moderator GM Myths There are a lot of ideas about what a GM can and cannot do. In a lot of cases they are happy to surprise you! However here is a short list of some things they can't help you with. *Locating corpses - There are no tools to do this. *Destroying abandoned structures/objects - GMs are under very specific guidelines for item destruction. Generally 'only in the event of a bug or exploit' is a good guideline to expect. *Spawning animals - Unfortunately if your pet gets stuck somehow the only thing a GM can do is put it out of its misery. Spawn rights are reserved for Devs and the Head GM and are very rarely used in game. Spotting a fake GM The entire staff (CAs included) are immune to the /ignore command. As a good practice, if someone contacts you claiming to be a GM, immediately issue a /ignore on their name. Issuing /ignore Oracle in chat results in "You may not ignore Oracle." and thus is a trusted person to talk to. Another way is to attempt to give the person a negative reputation in a settlement, the game will tell you:"please make sure that is a normal player."